The present invention relates to a method for making fibrous loop members which are useful in disposable absorbent article such as diapers, adult incontinence products, sanitary napkins and the like. The fibrous loop member of the present invention comprises a backing and a sheet of fibers having arcuate portions.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers and adult incontinence product are well known in the art. Such disposable absorbent articles collect and retain urine and fecal material deposited thereon by the wearer.
To date, most attempts in the art to handle the urine and fecal material collected and retained in the disposable absorbent article have been directed to handling urine. Dealing with fecal material collected by the disposable absorbent article is simply more difficult than dealing with urine, due to the complex rheology of low-viscosity material.
Prior art attempts to deal with fecal material include providing a first topsheet which conforms closely to the wearer and has an aperture. The aperture is hopefully registered with the anal opening, so that fecal material passes therethrough into a void space. The first topsheet may comprise various elastic panels in order to closely conform to the skin of the wearer, and/or may have linear elastic strands. Improvements have been made in this area of the prior art, such as optimizing the material properties of the first topsheet. Such optimization makes the first topsheet more comfortable to the wearer and allows a single disposable absorbent article to fit a larger range of sizes of wearers.
Yet other attempts have been made in this area of the prior art to provide an absorbent core with a hole therein, in order to receive the fecal material. The hole may be oblate shaped, so that it is longer and narrower than the aperture in the first topsheet, or may be diamond shaped. The hole in the core may be positioned below an aperture which has elastic strips around its edge.
Improvements to this genre of the prior art disposable absorbent articles also include the addition of spacers. Spacers may be interposed between the first topsheet and the core, in order to ensure a void space is present to receive the fecal material.
Yet other attempts have been made in this genre of the prior art to provide barriers which limit the movement of fecal material to particular portions of the disposable absorbent article. The barriers limit the contact of the fecal material to a lesser portion of the skin of the wearer, than a comparable disposable absorbent article which has no barriers.
Still other attempts in the prior art provide barrier leg cuffs which are upstanding from the plane of the topsheet. The barrier leg cuffs prevent fecal material from breaching the perimeter of the disposable absorbent article.
Examples of such attempts to handle fecal material include U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,536 issued Jan. 9, 1990 to DesMarais et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,803 issued Mar. 20, 1990 to Aziz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,312 issued Nov. 6, 1990 to Khan; commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,147 issued Feb. 5, 1991 to Freeland; commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,416 issued Aug. 6, 1991 to Allen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,840 issued Nov. 5, 1991 to Holt et al.; commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,236 issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Dreier et al.; and European Patent Application 0,355,740 A2 published Feb. 28, 1990 to Enloe.
However, none of these attempts to handle fecal material solve the problem of low-viscosity fecal material which is prevalent in younger children, particularly those who are breast fed. Low-viscosity fecal material easily migrates within the disposable absorbent article under the influences of gravity and motion or pressure by the wearer.
The migration of the fecal material often moves it towards the perimeter of the disposable absorbent article, increasing the likelihood of leakage. The migration of the fecal material also smears it against the skin of the wearer, making cleanup more difficult. In order to clean the wearer, the caretaker must wipe the entire area of the skin which has encountered the fecal material and typically has to deal with a relatively large soiled area.
One attempt in the art to handle low-viscosity fecal material is found in European Patent Application EP-A-714272 filed in the name of Roe. This application is a disposable absorbent article having a high trans topsheet capacity.
Another attempt to handle low viscosity fecal material is found PCT Patent Application PCT/US97/20840 filed in the name of Bast et al.. This application is a disposable absorbent article having a fibrous loop member and a method of making such a fibrous loop member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced method for making a fibrous loop member that is particularly suitable in disposable absorbent article.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for making a fibrous loop member which may be used as a fecal management member in a disposable absorbent article. The method comprises the steps of providing a sheet of fibers, forming said sheet of fibers so that it has anchor portions defining a surface and arcuate portions unidirectionally projecting from that surface, bonding the anchor portions to a backing, and deforming the arcuate portions.